1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrical generation system. More specifically, the present invention relates to a system adapted to convert the energy of an ocean wave into electricity. Specifically, a preferred embodiment of the present invention relates to an electrical generator adapted to use the kinetic energy of an ocean wave to drive an electrical generator at 60 hertz for connection to the electrical grid.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
As is known to those skilled in the art, ocean waves possess a significant amount of energy and present a largely, untapped source of renewable energy. However, harnessing this energy presents significant challenges, including: variable wave properties, periodic wave input, and a severe operating environment.
Attempts to harness this energy have most commonly utilized a float member connected to a push rod. The push rod is then connected to one of several means of generating energy. For example, a magnetic core may be connected, either directly or through a drive mechanism, to the push rod. The motion of the rod causes a magnetic core to pass back and forth through a coil, generating an electric current. Similarly, the push rod may drive a hydraulic motor which, in turn, rotates the shaft of a generator. Still other methods allow the wave to pass directly through a turbine to generate electricity.
However, such generators have not been fully met without incurring various disadvantages. One common disadvantage of such generators is that the electricity is only produced as the wave passes through the generator. While the generator is waiting for the next wave to arrive, no electricity is produced. Although some generators have improved construction to generate electricity during both a peak and a trough of the wave, the electrical output is still not constant. Variables, such as wave height and frequency, result in periodic output of varying magnitude and duration. Therefore, a preferred solution will convert the variable and periodic wave energy input to a constant electrical energy output.
In addition, the wave generators function in a harsh operating environment. They must be installed in oceans or other bodies of water with consistent wave energy. Previous generators typically required installation substantially as a single unit. Such an installation is challenging in this environment. Further, repair and maintenance of such generators are similarly challenging. Therefore, a preferred solution will provide an easier method of construction and maintenance of the generation system.